


To Wake Up For

by rainingover



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild Painplay, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover
Summary: He’d been tempted to stay in bed, in all honesty, but whilst the weekends are sometimes made for sleep, they’re also made for waking up slowly and exactly how you want to.
And Minhyuk wants to wake up - to really wake up - on his knees in the shower.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Prompt for 28 December 2016.
> 
> [On the fourth day of Monsta XXXmas  
> Monsta X gave to me  
> Four shower slip-ups]
> 
> Your prompt: Shower sex, because what is more fun than being clean and dirty at the same time?

Minhyuk stands under the shower and turns the heat up a little higher, making it hot enough so that the glass door in front of him slowly steams up, until he can no longer see himself as anything other than a blurred outline in the mirror that lines the entire bathroom wall.

He closes his eyes as the water runs over his shoulders, tilts his head back and wets his hair, the water running over his face. It feels good; his body is still waking up and his shoulders are still stiff and the heat is just right. He'd almost resisted the urge to get up, to leave half-asleep daydreams and a pillow made of Hyunwoo's arm, stretched out as he slept close behind him.

He’d been tempted to stay in bed, in all honesty, but whilst the weekends are sometimes made for sleep, they’re also made for waking up slowly and exactly how you want to.

And Minhyuk wants to wake up - to _really_ wake up - on his knees in the shower.

 

He spends a few minutes getting used to the heat and for a brief second thinks that maybe he could almost feel completely blissed out just standing here and letting his body relax under the stream.

Almost, but not quite. What will _really_ feel like bliss is his boyfriend’s fingers pulling at his hair and his thick, perfect cock on his tongue. He touches himself, hand wrapped lazily around his cock as he thinks about what's to come. Needs to relieve some pressure now, before he isn't allowed to touch himself at all.

Minhyuk relishes in the thrill of waiting and wanting, before he hears the shower door open, cold air on his skin suddenly. The door slides shut again and Minhyuk keeps his eyes closed, says, “Good morning,” and smiles.

“Good morning.” Hyunwoo's voice is rough and thick with sleep, as though it isn't used to speaking yet. He clears his throat, places a hand on Minhyuk’s chest firmly to make room for himself under the hot spray of water and pushes him back gently.

 

Sometimes Minhyuk wonders if he should look forward so much to the sharp jolt of pain in his shoulder that comes when Hyunwoo twists his arm up behind his back in one fluid motion and holds it there, tight and unforgiving.

He’s getting better at doing it without hesitation too, without pausing and whispering, “Does it hurt?”

The first time, Minhyuk had said, “Yes,” and he’d meant, “Yes, and it’s _amazing_ and I want it to,” but he hadn’t _said_ that, so it was understandable that Hyunwoo had refused to go on, had ran his fingers down Minhyuk’s arm as they stood underneath the flow of water. Had worn an unsure expression and said, softly, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

(He’d learnt soon after that this was part of the point of the endeavour for Minhyuk: pain. The other part, the pleasure, he'd understood much more easily.)

“You will tell me right away, though,” he had said, all stern features and concerned eyes, when Minhyuk had explained, properly, what he wanted to feel and what he wanted Hyunwoo to do. “If Im too heavy handed, if it's too much, you'll tell me to stop and I’ll stop, no matter what. I'll be listening. Promise?”

Minhyuk had given his word, had thrown his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and had kissed him for a long time. “You’re the best,” he’d said afterwards. And he'd meant it wholeheartedly. Still does. Minhyuk can’t imagine dating anyone but Hyunwoo; Hyunwoo who is contemplative, and powerful, and capable of causing the best kind of pain, but who is so fucking soft it’s almost funny.

 

Eyes still shut, Minhyuk feels Hyunwoo’s hands ghost down and over the curve of his hips. “Turn around,” Hyunwoo says, gripping harder for a moment to help Minhyuk turn in the small space.

Minhyuk relishes in the tighter grip Hyunwoo has on him. “Why should I?” he asks as Hyunwoo’s hands evade his skin for a moment.

“Because I’m angry with you,” Hyunwoo replies, takes one wrist at a time in his grip and pins them both behind Minhyuk’s back, holding them in place carefully with one strong hand.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” His teeth graze at Minhyuk’s shoulder, kisses soft and testing now, always soft at first. Until he relaxes into it. It doesn’t take long.

“What did I do?” Minhyuk asks and Hyunwoo sucks at the soft skin where his shoulder meets his neck. He's buying himself time, Minhyuk thinks. It's adorable.

“You know what you did,” he says when he pulls away.

Minhyuk almost laughs. “Are you too sleepy to think of something?” He teases, and for a moment he wonders if Hyunwoo will laugh against his neck and say, “Maybe,” and then he’ll drop Minhyuk’s wrists and they’ll have slow, lazy sex against the wall, drowsy and happy and-- it’s not like that wouldn’t be welcome. Sometimes that’s what Minhyuk wants more than anything.

But it’s not what he wants this morning, and, luckily it doesn't seem to be what Hyunwoo really wants, either.

There’s a twinge of pain in Minhyuk’s arm as Hyunwoo forces his wrists even closer to his back and puts his mouth to Minhyuk’s ear. “Don’t make fun of me.” His voice is still laced with sleep, gravelly and low, and it’s fucking _hot_.

Minhyuk’s cock twitches. This. This is what he wants this morning. “Why? What will you do about it?” He pushes the question.

And then he’s pushed right up against the wall, cheek cold against the hard tile. He relishes in the change in temperature, and at the way that Hyunwoo’s body is pressed right up against his, trapping Minhyuk’s cock between his own stomach and the wall. It feels good.

Even better when Hyunwoo says, “What will I do about it?” and grinds his crotch against Minhyuk’s ass, painfully slowly. He chuckles as Minhyuk curses and says, “I’ll _make_ you apologise to me.”

Minhyuk grins, pushes his ass back against Hyunwoo, and his breath stutters at the way his cock is released from the pressure of it being pushed hard up against the tile in front of him. “Apologise for… The bad thing I did?” He asks as Hyunwoo grasps at his waist again with his free hand and forces his body towards the wall again.

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo’s voice is almost inaudible as he holds him in place, still rubbing up against him with fluid rolls of his hips.

“And what was it again?” Minhyuk teases. He knows Hyunwoo doesn’t have an answer. That as much as he enjoys this as well, he never thinks it through. And that teasing him makes this all the more fun for the both of them.

“I warned you to stop making fun of me,” he growls, voice still quiet but with added frustration now. His hand leaves Minhyuk’s waist again and then it’s sliding up over the back of his neck and-- _fuck_. Minhyuk winces as his hair is pulled. A small hiss escapes his throat, and Hyunwoo loosens his grip immediately, always listening out for any signs of unwanted distress.

“No, keep going,” Minhyuk whispers, and Hyunwoo obliges, tugging at his hair and sucking a red mark at the base of his exposed throat. Minhyuk hopes it leaves a lasting hickey. “So, are you going to show me how I can apologise for my very bad behaviour?” He asks.

“Mmhmm.” Hyunwoo loosens his grip on Minhyuk’s wrists, and then drops them completely, stepping back a little. “Turn back to face me,” he says and Minhyuk does as he has been told. He loves it when Hyunwoo takes control, even if he has to be goaded into it gently sometimes.

“Now what?” He asks, rolling his shoulders now that his wrists are free, loosening up to get ready.

“Kneel down.” Hyunwoo demands. “Do it.”

Minhyuk grins as he kneels, looks up at Hyunwoo with what he hopes is the expression of someone who really wants to be fucked hard and not just someone who is really, really in love. Not that he isn't, he is ( _so much_ ), it's just-- that's not quite the aura he's trying to achieve right now. He bites at his lip for good measure, bringing his hand up to his neck to touch the sensitive skin where Hyunwoo’s mouth had been.

“Did I say you could touch that?” Hyunwoo’s eyes darken, his eyebrows drawn together. “Stay still unless I tell you otherwise.” He holds Minhyuk’s gaze as he reaches out to press a finger gently to the spot on Minhyuk’s neck that Minhyuk had been scolded for touching himself.

“It looks good,” he says, distractedly. Takes a deep breath. “You ready?”

Minhyuk nods, closes his eyes and opens his mouth. He knows what’s next, it's his favourite part.

“Open wider,” Hyunwoo says as his fingers sink back into Minhyuk’s hair. He tugs on Minhyuk’s hair to angle his mouth up towards him, and maybe he’s forgotten his own strength again because Minhyuk scrunches his eyes in pain as his head hits the tiles behind him.

“Oh, crap.” Hyunwoo curses as Minhyuk opens his eyes and Minhyuk can tell he wants to say sorry, but Minhyuk shakes his head quickly, says, “I’m okay,” and smiles as Hyunwoo nods, holding his apology inside because he knows that it isn't necessary right now, that just knowing he feels it is enough right now, when Minhyuk is ready and his body aches with anticipation.

Minhyuk kind of loves him for it.

So, Hyunwoo doesn’t stop, but he _does_ subtly readjust his grip in Minhyuk’s wet hair so that his fingers make a guard between Minhyuk’s head and the wall behind it; he always comes up with the most subtle of attempts to keep him safe, even when they’re playing this game.

Minhyuk really fucking loves him for this too.

And then Hyunwoo edges his hips forward and Minhyuk eagerly takes in his waiting cock. He hollows his cheeks as Hyunwoo rolls his hips forward slowly, and then back again, working up a stead rhythm that increases in tempo with every thrust. Minhyuk stays still, the grip in his hair tugging just tightly enough for it to be uncomfortable. How he likes it to be.

Minhyuk closes his eyes and focuses on the sounds: on Hyunwoo’s measured breaths, on the water hitting the floor around him, on the sounds he’s making as Hyunwoo fucks his mouth, harder and with less measure and more desperation; deeper and deeper until Minhyuk can’t breathe, doesn’t want to, wants only to feel Hyunwoo’s cock against the back of his throat and hear the satisfied groans that Hyunwoo is making because of him, because of _his_ mouth. And it hurts a little, but he wants it to, he loves it to. Hyunwoo knows that.

He also knows Minhyuk’s limits, cares about them a lot, pulls away, hips stuttering as Minhyuk gasps for breath and smiles through watery eyes and says, “You’re getting so fucking good at just letting go and fucking my-”

Hyunwoo cuts in, “You can only speak to say sorry,” and, _fuck_ , it’s so hot to hear him talking like this. And Minhyuk wants to take him in his mouth again, wants to feel his length at the back of his throat. Replies, through a dazed grin. “Oh I’m not sorry. Not yet.”

“Then this isn’t over,” Hyunwoo warns, and Minhyuk takes in a breath before Hyunwoo pushes back into his mouth. He sucks his cheeks in tight, tongue flat on the underside of Hyunwoo’s thick cock and concentrates on the breathy grunts that are escaping his boyfriend’s lips. Concentrates on the weight of him, on the exquisite feeling of him against his tongue, the erratic nature of his thrusts.

Hyunwoo pulls back again, so that only the head of his cock rests against Minhyuk’s bottom lip obscenely. Minhyuk smiles against him, swirls the pre-cum leaking from the swollen head around with his tongue and groans when Hyunwoo jerks forward in one sudden motion, filling his throat and fucking messily into his mouth again, eyes closed, face flushed. “Feels good,” he gasps, and Minhyuk can hardly hear his murmuring over the sounds of the water as it continues to run over them, over his face and his chest, still hot, still blissful.

Minhyuk thinks that Hyunwoo has probably forgotten that he’s in charge, that Minhyuk’s been told to stay still and do nothing else. He wants to reach down between his legs and touch his neglected cock, stroke himself in time with Hyunwoo’s thrusts, which are increasing in tempo now as he continues to murmur, but he wants to obey, too.

So he lets out a loud whine around his boyfriend’s length, needy and desperate and loud. And, _thank god_ , this does its job at reminding Hyunwoo, because his gaze meets Minhyuk’s, his face contorted into pure concentration, which breaks for a moment as he blinks down at Minhyuk, tiny beads of water dripping from his dark eyelashes, and says, “Oh, I forgot I had to-- You-- you can touch yourself now.”

Minhyuk reaches down with trembling fingers, takes his own cock into his hand, and he’s so sensitive and so, so ready and he knows it will only takes a few measured strokes to bring him to the edge. Hyunwoo’s grip in his hair relaxes and he pulls away just in time to come with a low moan over Minhyuk’s waiting tongue, hips still rocking a little. The taste of him is all the Minhyuk needs to completely let himself go, and he licks at his lips, relishes in the taste of Hyunwoo as he jerks through his own orgasm, his jaw deliciously tight, his knees sore, his neck stiff from being thrown so far back.

 

Minhyuk still has his hand wrapped around himself, tranquil, and tired, and happy, when Hyunwoo takes his wrist and pulls him to his feet. “S’was nice,” he says, one arm around Minhyuk’s waist to keep him standing upright, the other tracing the mark on Minhyuk’s neck again with wet fingers. “Our water bill is going to be so high this month.”

Minhyuk smiles, winds his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck and sighs. “Worth it, though.”

“Yeah. Always worth it.” Hyunwoo presses a soft kiss to Minhyuk’s swollen lips. “Although, technically, you still haven’t apologised for being a bad boyfriend.”

Minhyuk laughs lightly. “Maybe if you could think of a reason to be mad I'd know what to be sorry for," he replies.

Hyunwoo dips his head, the way he does when he’s embarrassed, and grins. “My brain was just-- my brain was in my cock already, it was difficult to remember my role.”

“Is your brain ever anywhere else?” Minhyuk goads. He rests his head lazily against Hyunwoo’s shoulder, laughs against his skin. Marvels at how, despite the amount of time they’ve been standing under the hot flow of water, Hyunwoo’s skin still tastes so familiarly like _him_.

“Hmph. Are you pushing for round two?” Hyunwoo asks, all fake offense and a teasing lilt, his voice low in Minhyuk’s ear.

“Why not? There’s a bottle of lube behind the shampoo from last week.” Minhyuk raises his chin and stares Hyunwoo down. “Maybe my punishment needs to continue…”

“You make a very good point,” Hyunwoo replies, and Minhyuk isn’t sure if his good point is the existence of the lube or the continuation of his punishment, but it doesn’t matter, because his hands are on Minhyuk’s ass and his mouth is on Minhyuk’s lips.

And since they still have an hour until either of them need to leave the house and the water is still hot, there's still time to continue waking up exactly how they want to.


End file.
